1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device having fine patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
A double patterning process may be used to form fine patterns in semiconductor manufacturing operations. In the double patterning process, spacers may be formed on sidewalls of a structure, and an underlying layer may be patterned using the spacers as an etching mask to form fine patterns having a given width. When the fine patterns are required to have different widths at different regions, the spacers have to be, etched using an additional mask.